


sweet like kerosene

by andchaos



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andchaos/pseuds/andchaos
Summary: Mac and Dennis celebrate their one hundredth Monthly Dinner in a special way to mark the momentous occasion.





	sweet like kerosene

**Author's Note:**

> for [lexi](https://glirsty.tumblr.com/). happy birthday! sorry it's a day late!
> 
> title from [Tell That Devil by Jill Andrews](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tldf-aLGwfU). enjoy xo

Dennis rapped his knuckles lightly against the frame of Mac’s bedroom door. Mac glanced up from the magazine he was reading, just for a second before he looked away. Then his gaze tripped and slid back to Dennis. He swallowed visibly.

“What’s up, Den?” His voice sounded throaty, like he wasn’t getting enough air or like his windpipe was all dried out. Dennis’s mouth curled into a smile.

“You didn’t forget it was date night, did you?” Dennis asked, in a tone nearly as silky as the negligee wrapped around him, tight to his body but with sleeves that fluttered and flowed around his hips. He was wearing boxers under them, sure, but he knew the effect was the same. With the way Mac was looking at him, Dennis was absolutely positive of it.

“No,” said Mac slowly. He closed his magazine and set it beside him on the bed, using his newly freed hands to push himself up straighter. “I thought you made reservations at Guiginos, though. That’s where we always have our monthly dinner.”

Dennis could have rolled his eyes. Trust Mac to sidestep around Dennis calling it date night.

Instead, he took another step forward, slipping inside Mac’s room. The click of his heels on the hardwood floor made Mac’s eyes flick up and down his body. Dennis grinned. They were gold; they deserved attention.

“I did. I canceled it,” he explained. “I thought we could do something...a little closer to home.”

“Why?”

Dennis scowled, just for a second before he got back his composure. He gestured up and down his body, from his four inch heels to his mouth, which was coated in a shimmery pink lipstick.

“I can hardly go out like this,” he said.

Mac swallowed again. He shifted further down the bed until his feet hit the floor.

“I guess you can’t,” he said. His eyes were locked somewhere in the vicinity of Dennis’s chest, where his skin showed through the neckline of the negligee.

“Come on,” said Dennis, jerking his head toward the living room. “I cooked and everything.”

He left without checking to see if Mac was following. He didn’t need to look back to know that he was riveted by Dennis’s every move.

On the speakers, he slipped in an erotic mix he had made once and set the volume down low. He had dimmed the lights to almost nothing, but it wasn’t hiding Mac from him at all, following him out of his room in nothing but a pair of sweats. Dennis was pretty sure he would know Mac in the dark, though.

“Congrats to us,” said Dennis. He had filled two glasses already with wine, and he brought one over to Mac, standing much closer than strictly necessary and ghosting his fingers along Mac’s when he handed off the glass.

“What are we celebrating?” Mac asked, as they clinked their rims together and took sips.

“It’s our hundredth Monthly Dinner,” said Dennis, smiling at him from over the rim of the glass. “I figured it should be special.”

“Oh.”

Mac didn’t say anything else. His gaze had dislodged from Dennis’s chest and had elected, instead, to take up residence somewhere around Dennis’s hips. They were very visible through the sheer fabric of the negligee and above his low-slung underwear, he supposed.

“Come sit,” Dennis said.

He wound an arm around Mac’s shoulders and guided them over to the coffee table, where their dinner was set up with pillows on the floor for them to sit down. In the light from the candles he had lit, Mac’s look of open worship was thrown into brilliant light.

Dennis had roasted a chicken, and he cut off a big hunk of dark meat for Mac and white for himself. They smiled at each other over the table as they ate, downing glasses of wine in what could only be called an open competition to see who could swallow the bitter red bottle faster. Mac stretched his legs out at one point and started lightly kicking Dennis under the table in an effort to throw him off. Dennis just laughed and went to kick him back, but as soon as he opened his legs, Mac suddenly became much more interested in looking at his thighs than he was in kicking them.

They were sitting there after, happily letting their dinner settle into their stomachs. Mac was zoning out, his eyes somewhere in the corner above the TV. Dennis was just watching him. There was a lock of hair that had broken free from his careful gelling, curling down over his forehead. He wanted to reach out and push it back into place. He wanted to slide in between Mac and the couch, and wrap his arms around him, and press warm, soft kisses to his neck and bare back, kisses that slowly got hotter and wetter…

“I love this song,” Mac said.

Dennis tore his attention away from Mac’s chest to look him in the eye. Mac was smiling softly, swaying to the song coming out of the stereo.

“Prince?” said Dennis.

“Yeah,” said Mac. “I know I always shit on your playlists, but this one’s grown on me after how much you’ve played it.”

“Do Me, Baby,” Dennis said.

Mac blinked at him, eyes wide and startled. His body was suddenly rigid. “What?”

Dennis laughed. “It’s the name of the song,” he said. He got up to his feet, and held out a hand. “Dance with me.”

Mac just looked at him for a moment. Then, slowly, he smiled. He reached up to grab Dennis’s outstretched hand and let himself be pulled up too. Mac came to join him on his side of the coffee table.

With the added height from his heels, Dennis was taller than Mac, although not by much. Mac tilted his face up to grin at him.

“I guess that makes me the man,” Dennis quipped.

“In your dreams, pretty boy,” said Mac.

He grabbed Dennis’s hips before Dennis could assume that position. Dennis obligingly wound his arms around Mac’s neck, stepping closer to him to do so until they were pressed together, chest to chest. He could feel the great, rattling inhale that Mac took next as though he had breathed it out himself.

“Take off those fucking heels,” Mac said after a moment. “You’re gonna crush my toes.”

“You’re just mad that I’m taller than you,” Dennis said, even as he bent down to slide them off his feet. He tossed them in the general direction of the couch, and though they clattered noisily to the floor, he ignored them in favor of wrapping his arms back around Mac’s neck and leaning his face in closer until their foreheads were nearly touching.

“I like that shade of lipstick,” Mac said, voice and volume low.

Dennis smiled. “Oh yeah? Thanks. I picked it out thinking about you.”

Mac shivered. “Seriously?”

“Yeah,” said Dennis. “I figured it would make me even more irresistible than usual.”

Mac scowled and pinched Dennis’s side. Dennis laughed, even as he flinched. All it did was confirm his suspicions about how totally kissable he was right now.

He laid his cheek against Mac’s shoulder as they continued to sway together, taking little steps to spin in a slow circle around their apartment. Do Me, Baby ended and International Lover came next; Mac said, “More Prince?” and Dennis responded by turning his head until his lips connected with Mac’s collarbone. Mac sighed, his grip on Dennis’s waist tightening and loosening like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to pull him closer or just stay still and let Dennis keep doing what he wanted.

Dennis leaned further to kiss the side of his neck, lips skating across Mac’s pulse point and up to his jaw. He bit down gently on the lobe of his ear. Mac groaned, his arms winding around Dennis’s waist fully to crush their bodies together.

“This part of the date night, already?” Mac said, laughing breathlessly.

Usually they waited until much later, after a lot more drinking so Mac could pretend he was still right with God. It didn’t matter anyway, since he always went to confession the next day either way. Dennis pressed another kiss, just to the side of his Adam’s apple. He reached to card his fingers through Mac’s hair. Against the side of his neck, he murmured teasingly, “Why? Did you want to go slower?”

“No, this is good,” said Mac.

His hands bunched Dennis’s negligee up, balling it in his fists. Dennis nosed at his jawline, and Mac turned his head so their lips were hovering an inch apart. Dennis wasn’t going to cave. He wasn’t.

Mac brushed his hand along his waist. He mouth tilted closer.

“Mac,” Dennis breathed.

Mac’s lips crashed down on his like an inevitable wave on the beach. Dennis scrabbled at the back of his neck with one hand, and Mac’s hands scrabbled to push his negligee up even further. Dennis longed to wrap his legs around Mac’s waist, but they were still standing; he settled for pressing Mac back, and back, with his hands and his body, until Mac was pressed up against the wall nearby the window. Dennis pushed his tongue in between Mac’s teeth, and Mac grasped desperately at his ribs. Dennis grinded, slow and deliberate, against the hard-on that Mac was unconsciously circling up against Dennis’s hips.

“Fuck me,” Dennis growled, tugging on Mac’s hair.

Mac groaned into their kiss. His hands pushed Dennis back, until the underside of his knees hit the armrest of their coach. He pressed into Mac’s kiss, his spine arching back even as his hips twisted towards Mac’s. His cock bumped up against the hard line of Mac’s own, and Mac ground down onto him. Dennis twisted his hands in Mac’s hair until it tugged on the roots, desperate.

Mac bit down on Dennis’s lower lip until Dennis thought the skin would break. Then he released it, only to kiss all down to the column of his neck. Dennis pulled him up with hands on either side of his face, and they toppled backwards onto the couch. They shifted around until Dennis was being pressed more comfortably into the cushions. Mac laid between his spread legs, and Dennis scooted until he hit the other armrest and then latched his ankles behind Mac’s lower back. Mac bit down on a stretch of skin on his throat, and Dennis’s head fell back, nestling into the couch cushions. A moan wrenched its way out of him.

“Mac,” he panted, pressing blind kisses to his mouth. “Come on.”

Mac growled in answer. His hands ripped Dennis’s negligee open, and his lips were hot where they wrapped around one of his nipples and sucked hard. Dennis groaned, tugging harshly on his hair again, but he didn’t stop. One of his hands found Dennis’s, and he squeezed.

Dennis sighed, arching his back so his body was pressed up closer to Mac’s own. His nails dug into the skin around his spine, and he raked them down; Mac moaned, loud and throaty, and leaned to capture his lips again.

His heel pressed down until it caught the waistband of Mac’s sweats, and Dennis pushed them down further until his ass was exposed. Mac released him to wrestle them the rest of the way off, sitting up in between Dennis’s legs to do so. Dennis pushed himself up too, breathing hard as he watched Mac divest himself of his few clothes. As soon as he was naked, sitting with his feet on the floor, Dennis rolled over him to straddle him again and pulled him into a searing kiss. Mac’s hands found Dennis’s waist, and he quickly slid them down to grab his thighs and press them even closer to his body where they bracketed his hips on either side.

“Mac…”

Mac hefted them both off the couch. Dennis scrambled to find his footing, made harder by the fact that he refused to release his hold on Mac, or pull their mouths apart for more than the second it took to breathe.

Still wrapped together, they stumbled their way around the coffee table. Mac paused to kiss him deeply, hands coming up to cradle his face. Dennis tipped backwards with the force of it.

“Take me to your bedroom,” Dennis breathed.

Mac pushed him again, and they stumbled further back. Mac tripped on something – the carpet, the coffee table – and fell down hard on his back with a rush of air out of his lungs. His hands, still grabbing at Dennis, brought him down with him. Dennis laughed, breathless, against his jaw down on the rug, and then Mac was kissing him again. Their hands moved desperately; Mac tugged Dennis’s thigh up over his own, and Dennis happily obliged, straddling him down on the carpet. The negligee spread out over his hips and he ground his crotch down, hard and deliberate. Mac tipped his head toward the ceiling and moaned. Dennis found his pulse with his lips and sucked hard on the spot, bringing a bruise up towards the surface.

Mac pawed at the boxers he was still wearing under the negligee, and Dennis let him roll them over so Mac could pull them off of him. He was panting, reaching out for Mac again, but Mac didn’t immediately come back down to him.

“What?” he asked sharply.

“Give me one second,” said Mac, and then he was gone – darting into his room, only to return moments later with their bottle of lube, before Dennis could even get his bearings.

Mac dropped down to his knees so fast it would probably bruise. Dennis took the lube from him, sitting up himself so he could pull him into another kiss. Mac wrapped his arms around Dennis’s waist, pulling them so tightly together that they swayed from their precarious position on their knees.

Dennis shoved Mac back so he fell hard to the carpet. He shuffled forward on his knees until he was straddling Mac’s waist again, and Mac reached to tug on his hips, bringing his ass down hard on top of him. They both groaned, Mac’s cock dragging against his bare ass.

“Fuck me,” Mac breathed.

“I’m getting there,” Dennis said.

He found the lube bottle on the floor beside them and uncapped it, spreading it all over his fingers. He reached back, eyes slipping closed when he brushed them against himself. Mac was watching him in awe, the same look he always wore no matter how many times they did this. His hands slid up Dennis’s sides, his thumbs brushing against his perked-up nipples. Dennis slid a finger inside himself, shuddering at the feeling.

Then the bottle was snatched from his hands. He opened his eyes, looking down at Mac, confused. Mac shifted them around, sitting up and pulling Dennis closer.

“That’s my job,” he said. His voice was low and husky, and Dennis shivered.

He willingly surrendered the reigns. Mac spread lube on his own hand, and pulled Dennis open with the dry one; his first finger went in more smoothly now that Dennis had already begun it. Dennis sighed as he began to work it in and out, spreading his hand across Mac’s shoulders. His eyes slipped closed again.

Another finger soon joined the first. He felt Mac’s lips brush against his neck, and he tilted his head back further to allow Mac more room. Mac sucked a bit of skin in between his teeth as his fingers crooked and thrusted, and he bit down hard enough that it hurt. Dennis moaned, hips rocking back onto the fingers inside him. Mac laughed darkly against his throat, already starting to suck on the same mark his teeth had just made.

“One more,” Dennis breathed, “and then you can –”

Mac pressed a blind kiss to his mouth, and Dennis keened as a third finger worked its way in beside the others. He panted into Mac’s mouth, and Mac thrust them in hard. Dennis arched toward him.

“Okay, I’m good,” he said, grabbing Mac’s face in between his hands and pressing his lips all across his cheeks before colliding them against Mac’s own. “Fuck me,” he murmured, “fuck me, I’m good –”

Mac pulled his fingers out and lay back down. He pulled Dennis forward, and they sighed as his cock slid in between his cheeks. Dennis reached back to steady himself, and Mac’s nails dug into the top of his thighs. Dennis lifted up and slowly, slowly, sank down onto his cock.

They both moaned when his ass hit Mac’s thighs. Dennis rocked forward, finding a comfortable angle, and slowly began to work his body. Mac slid his hands around to grab his ass and squeezed.

“God, you’re fucking sexy,” Mac groaned. “Fuck, Dennis. Yeah, ride me…”

A laugh bubbled out of him, and he leaned down to feather a kiss against Mac’s mouth. Mac frowned.

“Don’t laugh at me,” he complained.

Dennis worked his hips faster, setting up a good, fast pace with long strokes.

“I’ll do whatever the fuck I want to you,” he said lowly, and Mac scrambled to grab his hips so he could plant his feet and thrust up hard into him. Dennis’s mouth fell open a little, redness creeping up his chest along with a soft feeling.

“You can,” Mac agreed, “but I can do whatever I want, too.”

Dennis laughed, breathlessly. He spread his hands out across Mac’s chest as he kept working his cock with his ass, his nail nicking across a hard nipple and then raking down his ribs. Mac was breathing hard, the rest of his hair coming apart from the gel as he writhed against the carpet. Dennis grabbed a fistful of it and pulled. Mac’s mouth fell open around a moan, and Dennis could see some of his own lipstick smeared across his mouth as the candlelight flickered across his face. He wiped his thumb across Mac’s lower lip to will it away, but as he pressed down against his mouth, Mac sucked his thumb inside it, his eyes flickering up to Dennis’s own.

Dennis’s breath caught. He steadied himself on the floor and leaned down to press their mouths together, fingers trailing along Mac’s neck and ear and up into his hair as Mac pressed their tongues together, working them into a rhythm.

The angle he leaned down to kiss shifted, and inside him, Mac’s cock hit his prostate. Dennis jolted forward with a moan, the unexpected pleasure flooding through his blood. Mac grabbed his hips and grinded up into him, prolonging the feeling. Dennis’s head hung tucked between his neck, and he panted against the heat of Mac’s warm skin. A bead of sweat trickled down along Mac’s unshaven jaw, and Dennis licked it gone, then bit down lightly on his jaw.

“Yeah, baby?” Dennis whispered, when Mac slipped his hand under Dennis’s negligee and spread it out against his back, keeping him against his neck. “You like that?”

Mac made some kind of incoherent response. Dennis smiled against him, just for a moment before he began to suck on his neck, sharply raising another bruise to the surface of his skin. Mac was going to be so pissed off at him tomorrow. More importantly, when he touched them in the mirror, he was going to be thinking about this exact moment.

“Alright, asshole, that’s enough,” Mac declared.

He sat up and swiftly turned them over.  Dennis grabbed for his shoulders for something to hold onto, letting out a shout, as Mac began to thrust hard and fast between his legs. No way would he be able to keep up this speed for long, but it was good for now. The head of his cock brushed against Dennis’s sweet spot every couple of passes, and he reached blindly to pull Mac’s mouth down to his.

Mac’s tongue flicked against his own. Dennis sucked on it, released it, bit down on his lip. The negligee was bunching uncomfortably around his back, but when he reached to tug it free, Mac grabbed his wrist and pinned it down hard above his head.

“Don’t fucking move,” he growled.

Dennis swallowed. His hand twitched, but Mac was still holding him down so hard his wrist would probably bruise. Dennis might have won in a fight, if it came down to it. Instead he wrapped his legs tight around Mac’s back, his fingers scrabbling on his cheek as he pulled him down to kiss him deep.

Mac’s pace was already slowing down, but he switched to longer thrusts to make up for it. Dennis spread out further on the carpet. His hand fell away from Mac’s cheek and reached out, his fingers scrambling to find something to hold onto as Mac railed into him. They found one of the legs of the coffee table and gripped tight. The force of Mac pounding into him shook the whole table when Dennis didn’t let go, and Mac grabbed his other wrist too and flattened it down to the floor.

“Mac,” he said – it was _not_ a whine. It wasn’t.                      

“You’re gonna knock the fucking candles over,” Mac grunted, his mouth somewhere near his ear. “We don’t need to burn down the apartment because _you_ can’t handle getting dicked down.”

“Fuck you,” Dennis laughed, fighting to get his hands free and failing, only pushing uselessly against Mac’s grip. “What, you think you’re too much for me or something? In your dreams.”

“Then stop being such a pussy,” Mac said, lifting his face so they could meet each other’s eye; Dennis wasn’t sure whose glare was more impressive. “—and take it like a man.”

“Maybe I would,” Dennis said, “if you would give it to me like one.”

Mac grinned, a steely smile, and dipped his head down to brush his lips across Dennis’s for the barest second before he lifted himself up further and started to really pound into him, harsh and rough. Lifting himself up freed Dennis’s hands, and he dug his nails into Mac’s back as he moaned, his spine arching with the onslaught of pleasure.

“Who’s not enough for you now?” Mac teased.

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me, you son of a bitch.”

Mac did, nipping at his lower lip at first and turning it into a soft slide of their mouths, slow repetitive kisses that made Dennis want to tangle his hands in Mac’s hair and forget everything but the way they were wrapped up together. Mac grabbed his hips, just holding them at first, his thumbs brushing against Dennis’s v-line, but then he tugged them up towards his own body. The shift in angle made Dennis’s mouth fall open, a soft whine escaping him. Mac fucked him right there, hard and fast against his sweet spot, for a series of moments that blurred together in Dennis’s blanking head. He was only aware of their mouths touching, not really a kiss, as they panted and moaned, and then Mac’s weight was gone and he was left empty.

He shifted up onto his elbows.

“What are you doing?” he demanded. “That was just getting to the good part.”

Mac pressed a kiss to one of his spread thighs.

“Shut up,” he said, voice honeyed with affection. “The whole thing was good and you know it.”

“If that’s true, then why did you _stop_?”

“Can you please shut up,” Mac said, nipping at the sensitive skin near where his legs creased toward his aching, untouched cock, “and let me eat you out?”

Without giving Dennis a chance to answer, Mac pulled on his waist until he tilted it upwards, and then he spread him open and licked a swift, long stripe from his balls down to his ass. His tongue swirled around his hole, which kept clenching in anticipation of being touched. Dennis threaded his fingers in Mac’s hair and moaned.

Dennis was vocal and demanding, not leaving much room for Mac to get confused about where and how he wanted him. He only paused now and then to breathe, wiping his hand across his wet chin, before he went back down on him. Dennis was writhing, sweating and desperate, on their carpet as he let Mac accost him.

And Mac was _good_ at it, there was no way for him not to be when, although they didn’t do this often, they had been messing around on and off since they had first met, all the way back in high school. It was a long time to learn someone else’s body, and Mac had long since passed the final exam with flying colors.

Dennis reached to pull on his cock, desperate for some relief. Mac didn’t stop him like he sometimes did, only leaned up briefly to suck his balls into his mouth, one after another, and suck gently to release some of the ache there too. Dennis’s hand in his hair slipped down to his cheek, resting there for a moment until Mac released his balls and ducked back down to suck on his hole. His tongue dipped in for a moment before he went back to lapping at him.

Dennis came with a shudder and a moan around Mac’s name. He was vaguely aware of pulling so hard on Mac’s hair that it probably hurt, but didn’t fully register it until he collapsed back against the carpet and let his arms flop sideways to the floor.

Mac sat back on his heels, swiping the back of his hand across his mouth in a clumsy clean-up of his face from spit and precome and lube. He just sat there, looking at Dennis with his tongue poking slightly of his mouth, until Dennis gestured vaguely for him to come down to him. Mac covered his body with his own, and Dennis just looked at him when their faces were close. His hand spread out across Mac’s cheek. Mac’s carded through his hair. The longer they laid there looking at each other, the warmer Dennis was beginning to feel.

Dennis leaned up at last and kissed him. He wrapped one leg around both of his and gently rolled them over until Mac was the one pressed against the floor. Mac’s hands and eyes played with the edges of the negligee, brushing it off his shoulder to get at the bare skin and rucking it up around his hips so it showed off even more than it already was. Dennis let him, straddling his waist, and let his own hands wander – across his ribs, over his mouth, up and down his arms. He’d been working out more than usual lately. He looked good.

Dennis shuffled off him to get in between his legs instead. Mac’s hand slipped to his knee and then off, settling back down on the floor. Dennis lowered himself down to his stomach and, gaze flicking up to watch Mac’s eyes close, he took the head of his cock into his mouth.

He relaxed his throat, a habit by practice and made easier by the wine he had had earlier, loosening all of his body inside and out. He eased down slowly at first, then when he was comfortable he began bobbing his head. His hands settled on Mac’s waist, feeling his skin warm by degrees beneath his touch the longer he went down on him.

“I don’t know which is better,” Mac sighed, “your ass or your mouth. Jesus, your fucking mouth.”

The non-praise settled in the center of his chest, and he worked his head faster, equal parts to prove himself and to reward Mac by getting him closer and closer to the edge. Mac breathed out, a contented-sounding sigh. A bit of precome hit the back of his throat, and Dennis pulled off of him to lick all along the thickest vein on his cock – Dennis knew it like a treasured relic by now – and then swirled his tongue along the head, licking away the precome as it came.

He fitted his mouth back around him and went back down, alternating between sucking sharply just around the head and then taking more of him in and bobbing fast, mouth tight. One of his hands jerked off what he wasn’t holding in his mouth.

Mac’s orgasm yawned out of him, starting with a quiet, distressed, “ _Dennis_ , I’m –” and then Dennis worked his mouth faster, and Mac came with a soft moan. Dennis swallowed all of it as it came, and then he licked Mac clean and crawled over him.

Mac gave a tired smile when Dennis’s face loomed over his. Dennis leaned down to kiss him, soft and almost innocent, before he pulled away. He got up to his feet, rearranging his disheveled clothes while Mac gathered the strength and energy to stand up too. When he did, he ignored Dennis’s carefully fixed clothes to pull him in by the waist, and he kissed him long and deep. Dennis cupped his face with both hands, letting Mac draw his tongue into his mouth.

Mac pulled away first.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” he asked gently.

They rarely shared a bed anymore. Dennis pulled him back in for another kiss, but just when Mac moved to deepen it again, Dennis separated their mouths and whispered, “Of course.”

This was likely as close as either of them would come to wishing each other a happy hundredth Monthly Dinner.

He pulled his body out of Mac’s wandering hands and touched his back.

“You go,” he said. “I’ll clean up and be in in a minute.”

Mac left without a word. Dennis took his time, piling the used dishes in his arms and spilling them into the dishwasher, putting the leftovers in Tupperware, throwing the pillows back on the sofa and blowing out the candles. He gathered their strewn clothes from the floor and went into his room, dumping his armful into the laundry basket as he passed it on his way to get ready for bed.

After, he went back out into his room. He thought that Mac was already asleep, curled up on his side of the bed, but when Dennis crawled in between the sheets, Mac wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him in close to him. Dennis shifted, fitting the curve of his back snug to Mac’s chest. He felt Mac press a kiss to the top of his spine.

“Goodnight, Mac,” he said quietly, shutting his eyes.

“Goodnight,” he whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm [lesbianfreyja on tumblr](http://lesbianfreyja.tumblr.com/post/175107507735)! drop by i'm gay and fun


End file.
